


[podfic of] Nothing Comes as Easy as You, by rivers_bend

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Nothing Comes as Easy as You by rivers_bendAuthor summary-"Um, I've heard, you know, around, that like, there are guys who can get off three times without stopping. And I was, I mean—" god he sounds like a fucking idiot. "Have you ever heard of that?"
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 6





	[podfic of] Nothing Comes as Easy as You, by rivers_bend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Comes as Easy as You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362374) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/NothingComesasEasyasYou%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Nothing%20Comes%20as%20Easy%20as%20You.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/profile)! This is a repod- [ heardtheowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl) posted a podfic of this story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369404)! 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on March 21, 2012. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
